QuIeN Lo DiRiA
by Lorelai Malfoy
Summary: Solo entren y veran las bobadas que pueden llegar a ser escritas. ¿Que pasaria si Harry y Ron no puedieran soportar sus ganas de asesinarse mutuamente?


HOLA!!!

Ojala les guste… Es un Mini-Fic muy bobo… Les advierto que son muchas BOBERIAS en una sola página, así que… Empecemos de una vez…

**=P * =P * =P * =P * =P * =P * =P * =P * =P * =P * =P * =P * =P * =P * =P * =P * =P * =P **

**Harry: **Maldito Ron! Vete a la M!€RD@

**Ron: **Oh, acéptalo, Potter... ¡Eres un perdedor!

**Harry: **Vamos Weasley... ¡Ven y me lo repites en mi cara si eres tan valiente!

**Ron: **No tendré que darte una paliza de nuevo... ¿O si?

**Harry: **Déjate de babosadas

**Ron: **Ohh, ¿Acaso Harry Potter "El niño-que-ya-se-murió" tiene miedo?

**Harry: **¿De ti? Ya quisieras...****

**Ron: **Ja ja ja...  Entonces ven si te atreves

**Harry: **Te advierto... (Sonriendo malévolamente) Lo vas a lamentar

**Ron: **Eso es lo que te digo yo a ti... Después de que tengas un encuentro cercano con mis nudillos, no te van a quedar dientes para sonreír como lo estas haciendo

**Harry: **Ja ja ja… (Poniéndose serio) Terminemos con esto

_Momentos después..._

**Harry:** ¡¡Tramposo!! 

**Ron: **¿Qué?****

**Harry: **Si… ¡Tramposo!****

**Ron: **Oh miren, el Sr. Soy-un-perdedor-y-me-da-pena-admitirlo esta hablando

**Harry: **Prefiero una y mil veces ser un perdedor a una sucio tramposo como tu

**Ron: **¿Por que demonios me dices eso?

**Harry: **¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! Lo que me hiciste no tiene nombre****

**Ron: **Oh, claro que lo tiene… Se llama GANAR****

**Harry: **No te hagas el chistoso Weasley, sabes que ese golpe no esta permitido****

**Ron: **Y tu patada en los $%·&/"(@ si es legitimo ¿Verdad?

**Harry: **Mejor cállate 

**Ron: **¿Quieres otra lección?

**Harry: **Esto no se queda así… ¡Te hare llorar!

**Ron: **Aquí el que continuara llorando eres t

**Harry: **Eso lo veremos

_Momentos mucho, mucho después_

**Harry: **Y bien… ¿Quién lloraría?

**Ron: **Tu, obviamente. Ese morado no te cabe en la cara

**Harry: **Pero te gane, acéptalo… ¡No sabes pelear! Tu nariz reventada lo explica TODO… ¡Soy el mejor!****

**Ron: **Con trampas y jugadas sucias cualquiera se convierte en un experto

**Harry: **¿Que tratas de decirme con eso?

**Ron: **No trato, TE LO DIGO: ¡Aparte de perdedor… TRAMPOSO!

**Harry: **Oh demonios…

**Ron: **¡¿Qué?!

**Harry: **Que disculpa tan estupida

**Ron: **¡No es una disculpa!

**Harry: **Lección del día: "Cuando pierdes, pierdes. Debes aprender a aceptarlo"

**Ron: **¡No PERDI!

**Harry: **Oh, si que lo hiciste…

[Gritando]

**Ron: **¡Claro que NO!****

**Harry: **¡Claro que SI!****

**Ron: **¡No!****

**Harry: **¡Si!****

**Ron: **¡NO!

**Harry: **¡SI!

**Ron: **¡NOOOOOOOO!****

**Harry: **¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!****

[Señalándose mutuamente mientras se miran con odio]

**Ron: **¡Tramposo!

**Harry: **¡Perdedor!****

**Ron: **¡Cuatro ojos!

**Harry: **¡Rata!

**Ron: **¡Tonto!

**Harry: **¡Baboso!

**Ron:** ¡Tarado!

**Harry: **¡Zopenco!

_Minutos después…_

**Ron: **¡Arreglemos esto YA!

**Harry: **No me molesta darte una lección… DE NUEVO

**Ron: **Con gusto YO te enseñare algo a ti hoy…

**Harry: **Empecemos…

**Ron: **¡Perderás!

**Harry: **¡Lloraras!

[De nuevo a la lucha…]

**Ron: **¡Esta va por ser un lucido que siempre trata de llamar la atención!

[¡Pow!]

**Harry: **Esta va por ganarme en el ajedrez

[¡Pum!]

**Ron: **Esta va por ser como eres****

[¡Taz!]

**Harry: **Esta va por existir****

[¡Crash!]

**Ron: **Y esta va por… por… ehhh…por cualquier cosa que tenga que ver contigo

[¡Pin!]

**Harry: **Y esta por… este… por ser pelirrojo…

[¡Plop!]

_Y asi continuaron… Hasta que… Una castaña entra en la sala y…_

**Hermione:** O.o ¿Chicos?

**Ron: **Esta si que te doler

**Hermione: **Chicos…****

**Harry: **¡Directo al ojo!****

**Hermione: **Yuhu…

**Ron: **Ja ja ja… Esa marca no se quitara nunca

**Hermione: **Oigan…

**Harry: **¡Directo al otro ojo!

**Hermione:** ¡HEY!

**Ron: **Creo que te fracture un brazo…

**Hermione: **¡¡¡CHICOSSSS!!!****

**Harry: **Bonito morado, Weasley

**Hermione: **(Suspirando) Demonios… 

**Ron: **No sabía que mis puños hacían eso

**Hermione: **(Impacientándose) ¡Me tienen harta!

**Harry: **¡Mira! Creo que las cositas blanquitas del suelo son tus dientes

**Hermione: **(Gritando a todo pulmón) ¡¡¡Harry Potter!!! ¡¡¡Ronald Weasley!!! ****

**Harry y Ron: **(Con cara desconcertada) ¿Llamaste Herms?

**Hermione: **(Jadeando) ¡¡¿Que demonios creen que están haciendo?!!

**Harry: **Este…

**Ron: **Nosotros solo…

**Hermione: **(Roja del coraje) ¡¿Y bien?!

**Harry y Ron: **(Señalándose mutuamente) ¡El empezó!

**Hermione: **No me importa quien lo empezó… ¡Parecen niños de 5 años haciendo esto!

**Harry y Ron: **(Poniendo cara inocente) Pero…

**Hermione: **(Mirándolos con desaprobación) ¡Nada!

**Harry Ron: **(Poniendo ojitos tristes) Lo sentimos

**Hermione: **(Continuando con su seriedad) Con eso no basta… Deberían de estar ayudándome en vez de aquí perdiendo el tiempo

**Harry y Ron: **(Con los ojos más tristes y la mirada más tierna del mundo) Hermione…

**Hermione: **(Malhumorada) ¡¿Qué?!

**Harry y Ron: **(Haciendo pucheros) ¿Nos perdonas? (Esos ojitos mimados de nuevo)

**Hermione: **(Enternecida) Esta bien…

**Harry y Ron: **Que bien… (Contentos se miraron, pero al notar con quien estaban hablando, se miraron mal nuevamente) 

**Harry: **Pero eso si…

**Hermione: **…

**Ron: **… Mas tarde arreglamos esto

**Hermione: **……

**Harry: **Y no te me vas a escapar…****

**Hermione: **………

**Ron: **… Por que voy a acabar contigo de una vez por todas

**Hermione: **¡¡CHICOS!!

**Harry y Ron: **(Con los rostros mas angelicales del mundo) ¿Si?

**Hermione: **Apaguen de una vez por todas ese Play Station y bajen a ayudarme…

**=P * =P * =P * =P * =P * =P * =P * =P * =P * =P * =P * =P * =P * =P * =P * =P * =P * =P **

¿Y bien?... Sabemos que es lo mas tonto que hemos hecho… ¡Pero no nos aguantamos! Al menos fue divertido escribirlo…Idearlo e imaginarlo también lo fue. Solo les pedimos…

**R**eviews

**E**views

**V**iews

**I**ews

**E**ws

**W**s

**S**

Felicitaciones, comentarios, criticas, insultos, correcciones, amenazas de muerte… Todo es bienvenido

Si quieren que las locuras continúen, no duden en escribir…

Se despiden con mucha risa

**=P    LaS mUsAs De LaS bObErÍaS    =P**


End file.
